The present invention relates to the new and distinct Variegated squid Agave plant, Agave ‘Stingray’ selected by Hans A. Hansen at a perennial nursery in Raleigh, N.C., USA as an uninduced whole-plant mutation from a tissue cultured crop of Agave bracteosa ‘Calamar’ (not patented) in the summer of 2009. The new plant has been successfully asexually propagated by division and shoot tip tissue culture at a nursery in Zeeland, Mich. Shoot tip tissue culture propagation systems have been found produce stable and identical plants that maintain the unique characteristics of the original plant.
No plants of Agave ‘Stingray’ have been sold, in this country or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application with the except that which was disclosed within one year of the filing of this application and was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.